


The Love Song of Two Idiots (by SkipandDi)

by zuzallove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humour, Linguaggio esplicito, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzallove/pseuds/zuzallove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'ottava volta che Sherlock fece la proposta a John era un martedì pomeriggio nel bel mezzo di Tesco. E come le sette volte precedenti, fu respinto.<br/>Traduzione di Zuzallove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Song of Two Idiots (by SkipandDi)

**Author's Note:**

> **Note iniziali:** questa storia non mi appartiene, è una traduzione dall'inglese e potete trovare l'originale [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/203017). Se masticate l'inglese vi suggerisco di leggere l'originale,   
>  è tutta un'altra cosa. Di questa storia esistono anche una [traduzione in cinese](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=28801&page=1) e una splendida fanart di [Reapersun](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/),   
> che trovate [qui](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/11688665250/based-on-this-fic-which-is-adorable-and-i-love-it).  
> Questa storia, inoltre, è la seconda parte su tre di una serie che trovate [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11392), e che io non ho mai letto: le storie, ve lo garantisco, possono essere lette separatamente senza alcun problema di comprensione.

**The Love Song of Two Idiots**

  


  


  


Qualche anno prima – qualche decennio, in realtà – Sherlock Holmes era un bambino che viveva in una grande casa di campagna, comodamente accasato con i suoi genitori, suo fratello maggiore e una media di sette domestici. Poteva suonare nella serra, disegnare in salotto o fare i suoi esperimenti in uno spazio creato apposta per lui nel laboratorio di suo padre. Poteva leggere libri in due biblioteche, arrampicarsi sugli alberi della tenuta, persino cavalcare il cavallo che gli era stato regalato, un purosangue bianco e marrone di nome Franklin. Erano poche le cose che il piccolo Sherlock non _poteva_ fare se voleva farle, e passò la maggior parte del tempo beatamente ignaro di quanto ciò fosse insolito.

Nello stesso momento, non moto lontano, c'era un altro bambino di nome John, che cresceva con un padre medico, una sorella con cui non andava d'accordo (e il disaccordo era per colpa sua quanto di lei) e una madre il cui primo lavoro sembrava confonderlo ad ogni occasione. La loro casa non era grande, ma era carina, e in una parte carina della città, e sapeva quanto questo fosse importante. John andava bene a scuola, era gentile coi suoi coetanei, e cercava di non tornare a casa troppo sporco. Certi giorni bastava per rendere tutti felici, anche se non sempre, e John passò la maggior parte del tempo a cercare di capire perché, senza mai trovare una risposta.

Nonostante a separarli ci fosse relativamente poca distanza, nessuno dei due bambini era consapevole dell'esistenza dell'altro. Non ce n'era ragione, avevano così poco in comune. Tuttavia, condividettero condivisero l'immancabile esperienza di imparare ad andare in bicicletta, e allo stesso modo condivisero il parere su tale impresa: la odiarono.

Sherlock aveva imparato così come imparava tutto il resto – sarebbe a dire facilmente – ma aveva trovato frustrante la sua limitata funzionalità. Non gli era permesso di pedalare dentro casa, o nelle stalle, e mai di notte, o durante il giorno come espediente per scappare dalle sue tate. Fu gettata con disgusto sul pavimento e venne presto dimenticata.

John, invece, avrebbe tanto voluto usare una bicicletta, ma non una rosa acceso, piena di fronzoli, il cambio difettoso e i danni accumulati dopo troppo tempo in possesso di sua sorella. Si lamentò, e sua madre pianse e gli diede dell'egoista. Decise di non volere una bicicletta, dopotutto.

Impararono entrambi (e avrebbero continuato a impararlo nel corso degli anni con una ripetitività angosciante) che era raro ottenere ciò che si voleva, nel modo in cui lo si voleva, esattamente nel momento in cui lo si voleva. Entrambi divennero diffidenti da ciò che sembrava troppo bello per essere vero, ed evitarono tutto ciò che sembrava perfetto, prima che la perfezione potesse rivelarsi difettosa e lasciarli comunque delusi.

Tutto ciò è importante da sapere perché spiega come, tutti quei decenni dopo, quelle due persone intelligenti – uno dei due un vero e proprio genio – possano essere completamente _ottuse_.

  


**

  


L'ottava volta che Sherlock fece la proposta a John era un martedì pomeriggio nel bel mezzo di Tesco. E come le sette volte precedenti, fu respinto. Era probabile, visto che il tentativo e l'uscita di per sé seguivano un litigio di diverse settimane riguardante computer portatili, il valore di un cappotto e dei fagioli.

Insomma, litigavano per via dei soldi.

“Sherlock, dobbiamo parlare,” aveva esordito John quella frizzante mattinata ottobrina. Erano tornati dall'America da neanche tre mesi, guariti quel poco che gli consentiva di poter stare fuori dal letto, ma 

di sicuro non di fare lavoretti nell'appartamento come una coppia di anziani, ma era questo che facevano due uomini più a loro agio nell’agire che nel riposare. John era riuscito a leggere l'enorme pila di scartoffie che Mycroft – o più probabilmente l'esercito di schiave di Mycroft – aveva raccolto e lasciato sul tavolo della loro cucina, per una volta privo degli esperimenti di Sherlock ma pieno zeppo di cumuli di ogni genere di foglio immaginabile. Aveva passato due ore a organizzarli, e ora aveva una collezione di scontrini e bollette sparpagliate davanti a sé, con una calcolatrice e un'espressione accigliata abbinate. “Senti, so che sei il miglior consulente investigativo del mondo, e per quanto quel lavoro ci appaghi entrambi, la dura realtà è che siamo un po' in bancarotta.”

“L' _unico_ consulente investigativo del mondo,” lo corresse Sherlock dal divano sul quale era stravaccato. “Soldi, John, davvero? La nostra evoluzione domestica procede spedita, dunque,” aggiunse, torturando il violino per un attimo. Non era più stato lo stesso da quando Moriarty lo aveva tenuto in mano. “Mammina sarà contenta.”

“Sono serio, Sherlock.”

“Lo so,” replicò Sherlock, con quel sorrisino sghembo che pareva urlare quanto trovasse John adorabile. Non avrebbe _mai_ smesso di essere incredibilmente irritante. “Il lavoro arriverà presto.”

“Lo spero proprio, o tutto quel lavoro sarà stato inutile.”

John non era ancora sicuro di come esattamente fossero riusciti a trasformare il 221C, che prima aveva la muffa incrostata nella tappezzeria e sospette tane di topi, in un ufficio degno di tale nome. C'era voluto un mese intero per togliere tappezzeria e moquette e muri e infissi, rifare l'impianto elettrico, ri-pavimentare e rimpiazzare tutto con un budget che sembrava illimitato, e che – John ne era saldamente convinto – veniva da Adella, prima che riuscissero a trasformare il 221C da una stanza indegna di considerazione a un elegante ufficio. Ogni singolo istante di duro lavoro fu ripagato quando ricevettero il primo cliente.

“Sapete, abbiamo una scommessa in corso giù alla centrale,” aveva detto Lestrade, sedendosi con aria plateale sulla comoda poltrona in pelle che John aveva trovato in un negozio di seconda mano (e re-imbottito personalmente). Li aveva guardati come fossero molto affascinanti e molto, molto divertenti. “Questo posto è bello, comunque.”

“Puoi dire ai tuoi compari idioti che hanno tutti perso la scommessa, e che passerò martedì a raccogliere le vincite,” aveva risposto Sherlock, giungendo da chissà dove. Non era neppure andato di sopra a lasciare sciarpa e cappotto, gettandoli invece distrattamente sulla cassapanca.

“Non ne sono sicuro,” aveva detto Lestrade, affondando nella poltrona con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. “Metà di loro non riesce a crederci – Anderson non ha smesso di ridere per due giorni.” Di solito la sola menzione di Anderson faceva schizzare Sherlock come una girandola impazzita, ma dopo un istante, quando tutto ciò che fece Sherlock fu fissarlo con quei maledetti occhioni da alieno, proseguì subito dicendo, “Ho un caso per te. Giovane donna assassinata in un negozio di Fish&Chips, in una stanza sul retro senza uscita.”

“Senza uscita?”

“Nessuna. Le porte all'ingresso e sul retro non sono state scassinate e non ci sono segni evidenti di colluttazione – è solo morta, e non abbiamo idea di come sia successo. Ci serve il tuo aiuto, Sherlock.”

Con grande delizia di John, Sherlock si era seduto dietro alla scrivania – ciliegio, scintillante, lucidata da loro fino allo stremo – e batté sulla tastiera del computer per un attimo prima di voltare il monitor sull'anello girevole. “Immagino che il fascicolo che hai lasciato in macchina contenga i dettagli del caso. Mentre John va fuori a prenderlo, dà un'occhiata ai nostri prezzi. Se andranno bene, stamperò il nostro contratto e andremo.”

L'espressione scioccata di Lestrade li ripagò di ogni ora di lavoro passata a depavimentare e togliere la vecchia tappezzeria.

Era passato quasi un mese da allora – le trecento sterline che avevano ricevuto dalla polizia per il caso da tempo erano stati usati per comprare da mangiare, e dato che Sherlock per qualche motivo si sentiva moralmente opposto a pubblicizzare i loro servizi, erano tornati al punto di partenza.

Cioè, erano nella più totale bancarotta.

“Fra l'esorbitante ammontare delle tasse, le provviste per il tuo laboratorio, l'affitto e le bollette... la mia pensione non ne copre nemmeno un quarto, e i soldi che porti da Dio solo sa dove non stanno migliorano la situazione. Francamente, siamo al punto in cui dobbiamo cambiare un po' il nostro stile di vita,” disse John, grattandosi la nuca con un sospiro allarmato, urtando gli occhiali cerchiati di corno che portava leggermente storti, anche se nessuno lo sapeva tranne Sherlock. 

La risposta di Sherlock fu una potente resa di qualcosa che John riconobbe vagamente come Bach, se non fosse che Bach non l'aveva mai suonata con un violino che era stato riempito d’acqua. 

John lo lasciò fare, e con quella specie di fastidiosa cura che i militari adoperano per tutto quello che facevano, iniziò a bilanciare i loro conti. Alla fine era scosso, e anche se Sherlock non sembrava minimamente agitato, John era nel panico, come qualsiasi essere umano (militare o no) sarebbe nel realizzare di non avere idea su come nutrirsi fino al prossimo assegno.

Passò tre giorni a stendere attentamente un piano, e poi una mattina sgattaiolò fuori casa e vendette tre degli abiti che gli aveva regalato Mycroft. Ottenne una bella cifretta in grado di farli stare tranquilli per la durata della guarigione, se avessero tagliato tutte le frivolezze che Sherlock insisteva per avere fin da quando John l'aveva conosciuto (la fortuna non sembrava sorridergli). Addio ai taxi, anche se ovviamente al momento non ne avevano granché bisogno, e alle cene fuori, alle corse al negozietto all'angolo per il tè che piaceva a entrambi, e a quasi tutta la carne. John lesse le ricette che aveva scaricato da internet e pianificò ventinove giorni di pasti con l'abilità che solo un chirurgo può possedere – bilanciamento perfetto di calorie, vitamine e ed elementi nutritivi per aiutarli a guarire senza perdere troppe energie. Le magie che John riusciva a fare con il vasto assortimento di fagioli a propria disposizione era un'abilità insegnatagli dai mesi nel campo di battaglia a stomaco vuoto.

Non pensava che Sherlock se ne fosse accorto, dato che più che un vegetariano era un nullariano, fin quando un giorno (il quattordicesimo, curry di lenticchie rosse con riso basmati) Sherlock aveva affermato: “Un chilo e mezzo.” 

John l'aveva squadrato da sopra al proprio bicchiere. “Parliamo di soldi o di peso?”

“Peso. Ha perso un chilo e mezzo nelle ultime due settimane.” Non aveva l'aria di ritenerla una buona notizia. Però riuscì, in qualche modo, a far sembrare che John avesse perso peso solo per fare il difficile.

“Tra le camminate e l'assenza di biscotti era naturale che accadesse,” aveva risposto John, tornando a leggere il giornale. Era del tutto legittimo per lui supporre che la conversazione fosse finita; Sherlock aveva l'abitudine di sparare osservazioni apparentemente casuali su John per poi tornare alle precedenti attività come se una volta messi entrambi a conoscenza dei dettagli non ci fosse più nulla di cui discutere. Generalmente John lo trovava piuttosto lusinghiero, nonostante un commento su tre fosse annunciato in luoghi pubblici e solo pochissimi avrebbero potuto essere considerati complimenti di seconda mano.

Quella volta, nel bene o nel male, Sherlock non aveva finito. “Giusto, che fine hanno fatto tutti i biscotti?”

John continuò a leggere, concentrato sulla disastrosa notizia che le casse self-service erano un fenomeno in crescita e non un esperimento sociale fallito. “Intendi quelli che ho smesso di comprare? Immagino che siano ancora sani e salvi sugli scaffali di Budgens.”

“E come mai ultimamente la tua spesa è così scarsa?”

“Perché le nostre finanze sono scarse – ricordi quella conversazione che abbiamo avuto qualche settimana fa? Diminuiscono i soldi, aumentano i fagioli?”   
Sherlock lo aveva fissato per un lungo istante. “Devo averla cancellata.”

“Siamo _poveri_ , Sherlock.” Gli occhiali di John finirono di traverso, così che potesse strofinarsi gli occhi. “E quella ridicola scusa sta diventando vecchia, comunque.”

“Quindi è un'ossessione quella di voler mangiare fagioli a ogni pasto. Quando andrai a fare la spesa?”

“Quando avremo soldi,” aveva risposto John.

Sherlock aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e lanciato a John la carta di credito tolta dalla tasca della giacca. “Soldi, soldi, _soldi_ – abbiamo tutti i soldi che vogliamo, ora, per piacere, vai a prendere quei maledetti biscotti.”

Quello, prego notare, era stato il momento in cui La Discussione era diventa ufficialmente Il Litigio.

“Su quale stramaledetto pianeta vivi?” aveva chiesto John. “O non sai nemmeno questo?” Sherlock aveva stretto le palpebre, ma fortunatamente per tutti John aveva ripreso a parlare prima che potesse interromperlo. “Noi _non_ abbiamo soldi, Sherlock. Niente. Ho _venduto dei vestiti_ per pagare l'affitto lo scorso mese. Sei fortunato che non ho venduto quel tuo dannato cappotto.” 

“Non oseresti.”

“Tu continua a parlare,” lo minacciò John.

Forse era necessaria un po' più di prospettiva: quella non era la prima volta che Il Cappotto era saltato fuori durante un litigio.

Per quanto riguardava Sherlock il cappotto era off-limits. Alle origini era stato un regalo non richiesto da parte di Mycroft, ai tempi in cui Sherlock metteva nel suo organismo più cocaina che cibo. Il Cappotto era stato l'unico tentativo riuscito di Mycroft di coprire Sherlock in una simil coperta, anche se Sherlock (prevedibilmente) lo aveva apprezzato solo per l'aria drammatica. Per ragioni simili, nonostante avesse odiato la scuola privata, Sherlock era sempre stato un fan dell'uniforme, e pensava ancora di stare davvero molto bene col mantello.

Ma sembrava che John non avesse intenzione di cedere e perdere quella che secondo Sherlock era una fastidiosa compulsione a voler tirare fuori Il Cappotto il più spesso possibile. Molti dei loro recenti litigi sui soldi erano cominciati con quella prima discussione sul suo valore. Era stato un litigio così duro che aveva mandato a monte il primo tentativo non esattamente ben riuscito di Sherlock di proposta di matrimonio, due giorni dopo.

“Avrai freddo,” aveva detto Sherlock, mentre John scrollava le spalle e si avviava alla porta.

John si era fermato e aveva osservato fuori dalla finestra, dove la giornata era grigia e cupa come le cinque precedenti. “Non fa tanto freddo; starò bene.”

Sherlock non aveva neanche alzato gli occhi dal libro – un tomo dalle dimensioni ridicole intitolato _L'alveare e l'Ape Mellifera_ – per rimproverare John. “Il tuo cappotto era di seconda mano quando l'hai comprato l'anno scorso; ora è irrimediabilmente danneggiato per le fatiche a cui lo hai sottoposto. Inizierai ad avere i brividi a un isolato da qui, e arrivato al centro di riabilitazione sarai di pessimo umore, che non farà che peggiorare il resto della giornata. Risponderai male alla segretaria, ti sentirai in colpa, avrai i brividi per tutta la strada di ritorno e poi inizierai a urlarmi addosso per aver lasciato il mio esperimento vicino al tuo ultimo, fallito tentativo di coprire il sapore dei fagioli con ancora altri fagioli.”

John aveva fissato Sherlock e contato mentalmente fino a dieci; Sherlock aveva stimato che John sarebbe arrivato fino a sette prima di arrendersi e nonostante John non l'avesse dato a vedere Sherlock sapeva di aver avuto ragione. “Potresti semplicemente _spostare_ l'esperimento.”

Sherlock voltò pagina. “E in che modo esattamente ti riscalderebbe? E poi, basterebbe comprarti un nuovo cappotto.”

“Sì, come il tuo? Il tuo mantello da milletrecento sterline?”

“Pensi davvero che l'abbia _pagato_?”

John aveva tirato su la zip con aria di sfida. “Avrei dovuto sapere che era un regalo, non possiamo permettere che tu ti scordi cosa si provi ad essere un principino.”

Il libro era stato calato per permettere all'espressione di sdegno di Sherlock di raggiungere il destinatario. “Parli tu, che credi che ti si debba regalare della torta un martedì qualsiasi.”

“Non era un martedì qualsiasi, Sherlock, era il mio compleanno, Gesù, sei un vero stronzo.”

Sherlock gli aveva rivolto un'occhiata per la quale John a suo tempo si era sentito davvero offeso. Sfortunatamente per entrambi l'espressione sgradevole era stata smorzata da uno spruzzo di affetto che Sherlock non aveva previsto, e senza averci pensato minimamente aveva detto d'impulso, “Ti va?”

Aveva pensato che John gli avrebbe chiesto di cosa stesse parlando, e poi Sherlock avrebbe risposto qualcosa come proposta di matrimonio con cerimonia civile per tenere John al suo fianco avvolto in caldi cappotti per il futuro, problema risolto. John, invece, era più infastidito dalla filippica di Sherlock contro la sua cucina di fagioli di quanto non avrebbe mai ammesso, e così non aveva colto l’indizio. “No. Non sprecherei milletrecento sterline su un singolo articolo di abbigliamento, nemmeno se potessi. Pensa solo a spostare l'esperimento prima che torni a casa e non rovinare la cena.”

Sherlock aveva guardato John uscire dalla porta d'ingresso con la stessa andatura di sempre – come se stesse cercando una scusa per compiere un atto violento – e aveva sbuffato per la frustrazione. La volta successiva sarebbe andata meglio.

  


**

  


La volta successiva non andò meglio.

Sherlock fece la proposta per la seconda volta basandosi sull’idea che forse, _forse_ , John non aveva capito che la prima era stata una proposta di matrimonio.

Averlo fatto nel bel mezzo di un inseguimento a piedi lungo il Tamigi alle due del mattino fu, per un uomo così intelligente, straordinariamente stupido.

John lo afferrò per il gomito come da manuale quando qualcuno gli sparava addosso e lo trascinò dietro a un enorme pila di casse. Le casse, prevedibilmente, non si rivelarono adatte a tenere se stessi e il proprio partner in vita sotto a una pioggia di proiettili.

L’occasione _giusta_ – “Non posso!” urlò Sherlock sopra al frastuono dei proiettili e all'ancor più forte, quasi assordante, rumore della risposta al fuoco di John. “Senza di te!”

John urlò di rimando, “Lo so, sono io quello con la pistola!” e distrasse pienamente Sherlock col suo sparare e i suoi movimenti e in generale la sua aria di sicurezza, che avevano un effetto allarmante sulla connessione fra il cervello di Sherlock e la sua libido.

Per fortuna, John lo afferrò per il braccio, lo tirò su e lo trascinò via di corsa prima che la situazione potesse farsi inappropriata, e quasi non gli importò che John fosse eccezionalmente ottuso, perché le gioie del correre dietro di lui curavano ogni male.

La terza volta che Sherlock fece la proposta a John accadde solo una settimana dopo. Se anche farla nel bel mezzo di un inseguimento a piedi lungo il Tamigi alle due del mattino era positivo per chi possedeva il senso dell'avventura, non giovava proprio alla salute, specie dopo così poco tempo dalla guarigione delle ferite inflitte da Moriarty.

In sostanza, Sherlock finì con una brutta influenza.

Trascorse quattro orribili giorni a letto con vari liquidi che gli uscivano dai vari orifizi, ognuno peggiore del precedente. Sudò per la febbre e tremò per i brividi, e si lagnò come se fosse uno sport Olimpico nel quale era determinato a vincere. In tutto ciò John stoicamente gli asciugò la fronte, gli preparò tè e zuppa e poi diversi tipi di tè e zuppa quando i primi non furono più sufficienti.

Sherlock ricordava solo vagamente di aver detto senza pensare, “Sposami,” e in risposta John aveva riso – _riso_ – di lui, e aveva sistemato la flebo di cui secondo lui Sherlock aveva bisogno, e l'aveva aiutato a sedersi a fatica per sistemargli il cuscino che gli era scomodamente scivolato dietro alle spalle.

L'avergli poi baciato con delicatezza una tempia e accarezzato i ricci arruffati e sudaticci e mormorato, “Sei davvero pazzo,” con la voce tenera e affezionata che a volte sapeva produrre, alleviò l'amarezza del terzo rifiuto, e gli lasciò dunque speranza.

Fu necessario arrivare alla proposta numero quattro (una particolarmente ispirata, fatta in presenza di un cadavere in decomposizione) perché John capisse che Sherlock era serio, e non sotto l'influsso di droghe, minacce di violenza da parte della sua famiglia o della noia. Prevedibilmente questa scoperta non fece che trasformare i tentativi in catastrofi ancora peggiori.

Per correttezza verso John, le proposte numero quattro, cinque e sei non furono esattamente un trionfo del buongusto, e avevano incluso dichiarazioni come “contrariamente ai miei propositi sono chiaramente diventato dipendente dalla tua presenza, e saldare questa circostanza sarebbe un bene per entrambi,” e “nonostante nella tua famiglia ci siano storie di abuso di sostanze, malattie mentali e generali difficoltà funzionali, non è del tutto improbabile che possa funzionare.”

Non parleremo della proposta numero sette.

Ma torniamo alla famigerata proposta numero otto, meglio conosciuta come L'Incidente al Tesco.

“E questo, John? Rientra nel nostro _budget_ o dobbiamo prendere di nuovo quello scremato?” chiese Sherlock, tenendo in mano un gallone di latte parzialmente scremato con espressione ribelle.

La maggior parte della gente si sarebbe sentita in imbarazzo; la voce di Sherlock (così come la sua aria da scontroso ribelle) era appariscente e diversi altri clienti scoccarono occhiate curiose verso di loro. John, però, aveva un passato di insultatore non solo di persone, ma anche di oggetti inanimati, e perciò gli andò dietro. “Dipende se ho un buono oppure no.” 

John si infilò le mani nelle tasche e le frugò con fare teatrale, ma le tirò fuori vuote.

“Pare di no,” replicò, occhieggiando Sherlock. Chi non l'avesse conosciuto avrebbe potuto prendere per buona la sua preoccupazione. “E poi non sono neanche sicuro che dovresti bere latte parzialmente scremato – apri il cappotto e fammi vedere la vita.”

Il capotto fu sbottonato e Sherlock chiese con quello che molto probabilmente era il tono più petulante del creato, “Sbottono anche la Dolce&Gabbana già che ci sono?”

John emise un suono che sembrava un ruggito trattenuto. “Sei il bambino più insopportabile e fastidioso che abbia mai...”

“Insopportabile! Io!” Sherlock non era mai sembrato così offeso. “Non sono io che pianifico le nostre vite fino all'ultimo dettaglio!”

“Già, oh, come sono stupido a preoccuparmi di cose insignificanti come se domani avremo da mangiare, o se avremo la luce in casa, o l'acqua corrente, o se sarà rimasto abbastanza per comprare la moltitudine di medicinali che stiamo ancora prendendo!”

Sherlock strinse le palpebre. “È il tuo disturbo da stress post-traumatico a parlare?”

John si premette forte le mani sul volto finché non ebbe ritrovato il controllo. Ci mise un bel po' di tempo. “Sherlock, ascolta. So che la tua famiglia è ricca. So che per te, per come sei cresciuto, i soldi non sono un problema. E ora, a causa di circostanze che nessuno di noi due può controllare, siamo in questa situazione. Farò del mio meglio per trovare lavoro, o pregherò Sarah di ridarmi quello vecchio, ma fino ad allora dovrai collaborare con me, d'accordo?”

Sherlock lo fissò, e poi sputò fuori: “Se fossimo sposati, questo non sarebbe un problema.”

Più che un ruggito soffocato, fu un vero e proprio urlo angosciato. “Sherlock, giuro su _Dio_ –”

“Perché hai così paura di trasformare quello che abbiamo, e quello che avremo _sempre_ , in un documento legale?” chiese Sherlock. Sembrava perso e frustrato, ma secondo lui era meglio che mostrare il dolore che non avrebbe comunque mai ammesso di provare. Sherlock era stato fermamente convinto di essere riuscito a estirpare quelle emozioni fastidiose molto tempo prima, prima di conoscere John. Sbagliarsi sulla stessa cosa in due modi diversi era incredibilmente fastidioso.

Qualunque fosse la sua origine, l'espressione di Sherlock lasciò John incredibilmente frastornato, e per un istante balbettò prima di sbottare, “Stai zitto, Sherlock, stai... zitto e prendi il latte, il latte che ti pare.” Gettò via il carrello, che si scontrò rumoroso contro il banco frigo dei latticini. “Vado a casa.”

“Dimmi solo perché sei così opposto all'idea del matrimonio,” ordinò Sherlock, cercando di puntargli il dito contro col gallone di latte in mano. “Non hai relazioni intime con nessun altro, _io_ non ho relazioni intime con nessun altro, anche se a lungo andare sarà più semplice. Dividiamo le finanze, il cibo, il novantadue percento del nostro tempo e la maggior parte dei fluidi corporei. Che differenza dovrebbe fare essere legati da un foglio di carta?”

Per un orribile istante John parve sull’orlo delle lacrime; sfortunatamente Sherlock a quel punto ne sapeva abbastanza da riconoscere i segnali. Ma John – che dall'età di diciannove anni si era lanciato nel ruolo di Uomo Vivente Più Imperturbabile con una passione recitativa che non si vedeva dai giorni del canto del cigno di Brando – riuscì invece a calmarsi per mormorare: “Perché? Perché non ci hai pensato bene. Che diavolo potresti volere da un medico militare infortunato per il resto della tua vita? Il mio braccio è irrimediabilmente danneggiato. La mia zoppia potrà solo peggiorare con la vecchiaia. Un giorno non troppo lontano non sarò in grado di deambulare autonomamente e tu... tu sei come una fontana di energia.” Il tono ovvio che John stava usando non faceva che rendere tutto ancora peggiore, secondo Sherlock. “Non sarò più in grado di starti dietro, e allora che scopo avrò?”   
A Sherlock quasi sfuggì il latte di mano, il che risultò in uno scatto piuttosto brusco mentre replicava con un sempreverde “Cosa?” Era fermamente opposto all'idea di usare la parola 'balordo' in relazione a se stesso, ma la guerra fra l'orgoglio e l'accuratezza venne vinta da quest'ultima, e per amor di accuratezza Sherlock era sbalordito. “Credo che questa crisi isterica sia eccessiva.”

“Non ho una crisi isterica,” rispose John.

“Sembra che tu stia per piangere.”

“Non sto per piangere!” urlò John. Non era importante che i suoi occhi fossero completamente asciutti – sembrava un cagnolino abbandonato, forse un Carlino, nel caso in cui i Carlini riuscissero a farsi tremare il labbro inferiore. “Sei davvero un idiota, un maledetto idiota.”

“Sarà vero, dato che semplicemente non riesco a capire come un essere umano intelligente e ragionevole possa essere così incredibilmente ottuso,” disse Sherlock. “Okay, proviamo in un altro modo: John, la nostra relazione è al momento l'equivalente emotivo della frustrazione sessuale più intensa. Per il bene della mia salute mentale, e quindi di riflesso per la tua pace interiore, ti prego, piantala e finiscimi.”

Forse c'era stata una risatina alle sue spalle, ma John era troppo impegnato a squadrare Sherlock per cercare il colpevole. Aveva quel genere di espressione che avrebbe fatto scappare qualsiasi normale essere umano; richiedeva un bel po' di concentrazione. “Grazie per questa splendida dichiarazione, Sherlock, davvero. Nel bel mezzo di Tesco, pure.” Ad aumentare l'irritazione di John concorreva la totale indifferenza di Sherlock alla sua occhiataccia; John l'aveva usata diversi casi prima su un ignaro agente solo per assicurarsi che facesse ancora effetto (aveva funzionato). Dopodiché si sfregò i polsi sugli occhi e sbottò: “Prendi quel dannato latte parzialmente scremato.”

“Non voglio questo stramaledetto latte! Voglio che tu dica sì!”

“Lo so!” urlò John di rimando, agitando un braccio verso il pubblico, che includeva un assortimento di universitari in procinto di acquistare dei liquori, diverse casalinghe e quello che assomigliava sospettosamente al direttore. “Tutti in questo maledetto negozio lo sanno!”

Sherlock perse la battaglia sulla questione del latte e lo lasciò cadere con malgarbo nel loro carrello vuoto, mentre il pubblico tratteneva il fiato per vedere se il litigio sarebbe entrato nella fase di distruzione di proprietà altrui. La bottiglia si era ammaccata ma aveva retto, e almeno un terzo degli spettatori si mostrò apertamente deluso. Sherlock nel frattempo aveva dimenticato del latte nel momento in cui lo aveva abbandonato alle leggi della fisica. “Se non vuoi stare con me basta che tu lo _dica_. Sono egoista, John, lo sai bene, me lo dici almeno una volta ogni tre giorni. _Ho bisogno_ di saperlo.” Proseguì in una delle sue non tanto rare manifestazioni di irascibilità passandosi le mani tra i capelli e stringendole a pugno per un attimo. “Ti ho _mai_ dato motivo di credere che trovi in te qualcosa di meno che accettabile?” John aprì la bocca e Sherlock si affrettò a specificare, “Parlando sul serio, non solo quando dici o fai qualcosa di stupido?”

“Al nostro primo appuntamento hai detto di essere sposato col tuo lavoro,” rispose John immediatamente, puntandogli contro un dito.

“...Tu consideri quello il nostro primo appuntamento?” Sherlock diventò paonazzo. “Avevi detto di _non_ essere il mio ragazzo diverse volte, verso la fine anche a volume molto alto–”

“Ero sorpreso! E confuso – io, tu, mi hai colto impreparato.” Il pubblico, osservando quella triste mostra di goffaggine, non ebbe alcun problema a immaginare un simile scenario.

“– _E_ a fine serata non ti sei spogliato, quindi chiaramente non era un appuntamento.”

“Stai scherzando? Ma ti senti?” chiese John. “Quindi è appuntamento solo se finisce con il sesso?”

“Secondo quasi tutti i programmi della ITV4, sì.” A quel punto, Sherlock era in grado di ribattere con le conoscenze di prima mano acquisite dopo ore e ore di televisione. C'era stato un caso tra la proposta numero sei e la numero sette che aveva incluso un SMS con scritto 'Your sex is on fire'; Dato che Sherlock era ignaro che l'SMS della fidanzata fosse in realtà un riferimento a una canzone, era seguito un lungo e inutile interrogatorio sulle malattie sessualmente trasmissibili che non li aveva portati da nessuna parte. Subito dopo Sherlock aveva iniziato a provare con più impegno a familiarizzare con la cultura pop moderna, deciso a non permettere mai più che lo intralciasse davanti a John (o a Lestrade). “John, ti stai comportando come un deficiente,” terminò, come se ciò avesse risolto la questione.

John alzò gli occhi al cielo, chiaramente ancora irritato. Tuttavia una donna dietro di lui si lanciò in una valutazione poco assennata, e parve pensare che fosse il momento giusto per intervenire con la propria opinione.

“È una cosa orribile da dire al proprio fidanzato.” 

Sherlock le rivolse la consueta occhiata alla 'Non conosco questa plebaglia', che era analoga all'espressione che la maggior parte della gente aveva quando si grattava via la merda di cane dalle scarpe.

Lei si offese prima ancora che lui aprisse bocca (cosa che fece, ovviamente).

“Signora, posso suggerire che prima lei si occupi della dipendenza al gioco d'azzardo di suo marito? E sì,” continuò, osservandola brevemente prima di tornare a John. “Lei è troppo abbondante per quei pantaloni; la dieta non funzionerà mai se continua a indulgere negli spuntini di mezzanotte.”

Il pubblico trattenne il fiato bruscamente, John si massaggiò la sella del naso e cercò di immaginare di essere altrove. Sherlock lo fissò con la solita snervante intensità. “Allora, John?”

“Allora cosa?” sbottò John di rimando. Avevano già affrontato la discussione e il suo cuore britannico si stava davvero spezzando all'idea di prendere parte a un litigio tanto ridicolo nel bel mezzo di un Tesco.

“Signore,” disse il sospetto direttore, con un'aria da tristo mietitore. “dobbiamo chiedervi di uscire, ma se prima vuole rispondere a quest'uomo è liberissimo di farlo.”

John si mordicchiò l'interno della guancia, prima di voltarsi per puntare il dito contro Sherlock. “Sentito? Un altro negozio in cui non posso fare la spesa.”

“Tutto qui?” insistette Sherlock. “È questa la tua risposta?”

John distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato – _ora_ era in imbarazzo, Gesù, c'era qualcosa che non andava in lui – e scoprì di non avere altro altro da aggiungere.

Quando alzò lo sguardo Sherlock era sparito.

  


**

  


Sherlock non si era allontanato molto, nonostante la velocità con la quale aveva abbandonato il luogo dell’l'incidente fosse stata notevole. No, come qualsiasi persona fuori di sé, Sherlock andò a rintanarsi nel comodo e nel familiare.

Sfortunatamente per l'ispettore Lestrade, ciò significava eseguire una serie di arresti di passanti per le strade per poi sparire dentro alla cella che aveva proclamato come propria in uno dei settori meno utilizzati. In origine aveva preso possesso del luogo quando Lestrade si era rifiutato di dargli un ufficio, e nel tempo la cella era stata adornata in qualche modo di una poltrona, un tavolo e una abat-jour. Lestrade si stava preparando per la giornata quando passò lì davanti e trovò un grosso tappeto.

“Dov'è John?” chiese Lestrade, quasi timoroso di sentire la risposta.

L'occhiata che ricevette per la suddetta linea d'indagine avrebbe potuto dare fuoco alla vernice sulle pareti, per quanto era oscura e malevola. Se fossero stati in un cartone della Acme, Sherlock avrebbe avuto una nuvoletta nera sopra la testa, completa di tuoni e lampi. “John dev'essere sempre a portata di mani?”

“Considerando che voi due siete stati inseparabili da quando è inciampato nella tua vita vuoi davvero una risposta sincera?” chiese Lestrade, appoggiandosi al muro con una spalla e incrociando le braccia. “Bisticcio tra innamorati, vero?”

Gli occhi di Sherlock si strinsero in due fessure minacciose. “Si può dire lo stesso per te – hai dormito un'altra notte in ufficio, vero?”

“Suscettibile. Ora so che tu e John avete litigato seriamente.” Lestrade sospirò. “Ho chiamato tuo fratello.”

L'espressione di puro tradimento che attraversò il volto di Sherlock sarebbe stata comica in un'altra occasione. “Cos’hai fatto? Hai chiamato mio _fratello_?”

“Ho dovuto,” rispose Lestrade, costretto ad abbandonare la posa rilassata. “I ragazzi dell'archivio avrebbero richiesto la tua testa, altrimenti – hai idea di quante persone hai trascinato dentro per biglietti per il parcheggio e patenti scadute? In questo preciso istante ci sono nonnine che piangono ogni lacrima che hanno, brutto bastardo.”

“Il crimine secondario è un problema multimilionario in Gran Bretagna!” urlò Sherlock alle spalle di Lestrade mentre se ne andava.

  


**

  


Il sorriso sulla faccia di Mycroft quando un'ora dopo passò a prendere Sherlock poteva essere descritto al meglio come incantato. “Salve, fratello caro,” disse, praticamente estatico. Secondo Sherlock era del tutto inappropriato.

“Sta' zitto,” sbottò Sherlock, e si infilò nella limousine che Mycroft insisteva per adoperare come normale mezzo di trasporto.

“Mi spiegheresti cortesemente come mai sono stato chiamato dalla polizia per venirti a prendere? Pensavo che col tuo nuovo badante ci fossimo lasciati alle spalle da tempo simili circostanze.”

“Per l'amor del cielo, John non è qui. Non so perché pensiate tutti che debba costantemente essere al mio fianco ovunque vada!”

Mycroft sembrò tanto preso in contropiede che Sherlock ripensò al proprio ultimo commento e ricordò che suo fratello in realtà non aveva _chiesto_ dove fosse John. Un grosso passo falso, capì, mentre Mycroft mormorava qualcosa e poi diceva, “Ora tutto ha più senso.”

“Oh, vaffanculo,” sbottò Sherlock. “ _Non_ è divertente, Mycroft. Non hai idea –” Si grattò la nuca. “Non ce la faccio più. John mi ha condotto al limite della sanità mentale per essere intenzionalmente testardo su tutta questa faccenda.”

“Non che sia difficile condurti al limite, ma di quale affare si tratta?”

“Non è ovvio?” sbuffò Sherlock.

Mycroft batté le palpebre, lo studiò, lo studiò ancora, e poi l'ovvia risposta gli fece blaterare: “No.”

“Sì.”

“Matrimonio?”

“ _Ovviamente_ si tratta di matrimonio.”

L'espressione completamente vuota che attraversò il volto di Mycroft sarebbe stata impagabile, se solo Mycroft non fosse scoppiato a ridere l'istante successivo. Non era la raffinata, studiata risatina che si adattava al suo country club, ma la risata sonora e spontanea di quando erano ragazzi, e non fece che aumentare di volume quando il volto di Sherlock si contorse prima in per la rabbia e poi per la furia, fino a quando gli occhi non iniziarono a lacrimargli e sembrava ringiovanito di almeno dieci anni.

“Farò esplodere la limo,” ringhiò Sherlock, maneggiando la maniglia della portiera come se non stessero andando a ottanta chilometri l'ora sull'autostrada. “Vi _ucciderò tutti._ ” 

“Povero babbeo inetto,” disse Mycroft, accomodandosi sullo schienale con un sorriso. “Ma davvero, voi due... Sarebbe divertente se non facesse così tanta pena.”

Per un attimo la testa di Sherlock sembrò davvero in procinto di esplodere, ma Mycroft sventolò una mano verso l'autista – che pareva allarmato dal pazzo che cercava di saltare fuori dalla sua auto – e coprì i rantoli del fratello dicendo, “Sei davvero assurdamente romantico, Sherlock, ai limiti del patetico, ormai. John ha chiesto la tua procura mesi fa, in caso tu restassi ferito.”

“E tu puoi prendere quell'ombrello e – come, scusa?”

Con l'aria di un bambino nel paese dei balocchi, Mycroft arricciò le labbra in un sorrisetto. “Secoli fa, prima dell'arresto di Moriarty. L'ho accompagnato a farlo.”

Invece di pretendere che Mycroft gli rivelasse come fosse riuscito a organizzare tutto ciò senza la sua presenza, Sherlock berciò, “Solo perché non vuole il mio decesso non significa che mi voglia attorno per sempre. Significa solo che il suo stupido senso di colpa eterno è di nuovo in azione.” Calciò il sedile di fronte al suo. “Gli darò un motivo vero per sentirsi in colpa.”

“Io e mammina ce lo siamo sempre chiesti,” disse Mycroft, quasi fra sé e sé. “Siete fatti l'uno per l'altro, al massimo livello a cui due persone possano ambire. Sicuramente l'avrete capito.”

“Mi ha rifiutato otto volte,” disse Sherlock, fissando fuori dal finestrino. “È il genere di prova che non sfigurerebbe in tribunale.”

Non aggiunsero altro, ma il giorno dopo al 221B si materializzò una raccomandata che conteneva la ricevuta di un Bed&Breakfast prenotato per quel fine settimana, indicazioni stradali e duemila sterline in contanti.

(Quando Sherlock lo chiamò in ufficio, furioso, fu Anthea a rispondere e lo informò che Mycroft in quel momento era irreperibile, ma che aveva lasciato detto di dire loro di godersi la vacanza e che si sarebbero rivisti mercoledì.) 

  


**

  


Se la gita alla località marittima fosse andata come previsto, se fossero riusciti a sedersi, parlare, baciarsi e fare l'amore, se si fossero rilassati e avessero dimenticato Londra per un po', in tutta probabilità al nono tentativo di Sherlock John avrebbe detto sì. Dopotutto,

John non era solo un uomo, era un uomo all' _antica_ – aveva delle necessità, e una di queste era essere corteggiato.

Invece qualche idiota scelse proprio quel fine settimana per assassinare qualche altro idiota, così invece della fuga romantica che si erano aspettati passarono il sabato immersi fino al collo nella pioggia battente, mentre Sherlock rompeva il cazzo con la sua lente d'ingrandimento nel fango e John faceva pratica delle sue espressioni da militare, che garantivano di uccidere un uomo a venti passi di distanza.

“Dev'essere qui da qualche parte,” borbottò Sherlock a un cumulo di fango, presso una roccia che sembrava identica a tutte le altre che aveva esaminato nelle ultime tre ore.

John gli scoccò un'occhiata malevola. “Senti, abbiamo stabilito l'esistenza della suddetta prova, ora per favore possiamo proseguire le ricerche al mattino? Quando non pioverà a catinelle?”

Al tempo in cui cercava ancora di ottenere la mano di John Sherlock avrebbe detto sì; sfortunatamente per entrambi Sherlock l'aveva presa per una causa persa, come l'esperimento col pesce rosso, che era andato male, malissimo. No, come un vero adulto Sherlock aveva deciso che dato che non poteva vincere non avrebbe giocato affatto – in tutta onestà se fosse stato uno di quei giochi che si possono scaraventare giù dal tavolo in una crisi di rabbia l'avrebbe fatto. Il matrimonio, aveva deciso Sherlock, era stupido, antiquato, un'imbarazzante dimostrazione di eterosessualità che non comportava altro che sprechi di tempo, energia e denaro.

“No,” sbottò, per poi arrancare verso il successivo cumulo di fango del suo elenco. Avrebbe preferito incatenarsi ad Anderson per l'eternità, pensò rabbioso. L'istituzione stessa del matrimonio era di per sé una vera tortura.

Pessimo tempismo da parte sua.

Passarono altre quattro ore sotto la pioggia – Sherlock perché impegnato a mettere in scena la favola della volpe e l'uva e John perché sembrava vittima di una specie di obbligo biologico che lo costringeva a seguire Sherlock ovunque come una dannatissima paperella smarrita – e quando tornarono al Bed&Breakfast erano ormai le otto e mezzo. La proprietaria del Bed&Breakfast, una signora anziana con uno stile di abbigliamento simile a quello della signora Hudson, gli mise a riscaldare dell'arrosto, e si fecero la doccia, alla svelta e svogliatamente, nel bagno di sotto per non riempire di fango tutta la casa. La sala da pranzo era vuota quando la raggiunsero, ma la proprietaria gli aveva lasciato su un piccolo carrello due piatti fumanti e una bottiglia di vino. Non appena si furono seduti Sherlock tirò fuori il proprio taccuino e una matita, inzuppati all'inverosimile, e scribacchiò qualcosa. Si prese la lingua fra i denti.

“Beh, okay, allora,” disse John con una strana espressione. “Ti amo, lo sai,” aggiunse. “Anche quando fai il coglione.”

Sherlock lo degnò di una minima frazione della propria attenzione. “Me lo annoto.”

“Sei ridicolo, e sei un vero stronzo, e su certe cose sei schifosamente ingenuo.”

Quella volta, Sherlock gli rivolse un'occhiataccia. “È un tuo nuovo passatempo, elencare i miei difetti?”

“A volte mi fai impazzire così tanto che giuro che è quasi impossibile non afferrarti per il bavero e scuoterti fino a farti entrare un po' di buonsenso in zucca,” continuò John. “È come avere costantemente a che fare con un bambino fuori taglia.”

E poi John fece una cosa buffissima. Si inginocchiò accanto al tavolo e tirò fuori dalla tasca una scatolina, e la aprì. Dentro c'era una fede d'argento da uomo.

“Sei disordinato, terribile a gestire i soldi e non hai il senso dello spazio personale, e non ho mai... non ho mai amato qualcuno la metà di quanto amo te.”

“Che diamine stai facendo?” sparò Sherlock.

“Ti chiedo di sposarmi,” replicò John.

Seguirono rabbia incoerente e quell'espressione sul volto di Sherlock. “Devi essere impazzito.”

“Così si dice,” disse John, gli angoli delle labbra che iniziavano a piegarsi verso il basso. Sherlock si premette una mano sul cuore, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di respirare. “Stai bene?”

“Certo che no,” sbottò Sherlock, per poi gemere e premersi il pugno contro il petto. “Questo è un infarto. Mi hai fatto venire un infarto.”

“Sherlock,” disse John accigliato – non si stava nemmeno _rialzando_. “Se questo è il tuo modo di rifiutarmi–”

“Non appena riuscirò di nuovo a respirare ti ucciderò,” rispose con sincerità, a occhi chiusi.

“ _Sherlock._ ”

“Ci dev'essere in te una qualche deficienza mentale che in qualche modo mi è sfuggita,” disse Sherlock, più rivolto a se stesso che a John, che era ancora a terra, anche se andava assomigliando più a un giocatore di rugby in procinto di placcare Sherlock alle ginocchia invece di un uomo in atto di fare una proposta di matrimonio. “Perché nessuna persona sana di testa rifiuterebbe qualcuno _otto volte_ solo per–”

Sherlock si interruppe e si alzò di colpo, le mani che gesticolavano furiosamente, rovesciando per l'agitazione il bicchiere di vino più vicino. “No. È ridicolo. Assolutamente ridicolo. Non so ancora cosa tu stia cercando di provare, ma – no.” Il Pinot nero colò giù dalla tovaglia bianca, e la sua mente si accorse con orrore di quante volte si era ripetuto.

“Non sto cercando di provare niente,” sbottò John, ed ebbe la gran faccia tosta di sembrare _ferito_. “Metà di quelle volte non sapevo neppure che mi stessi chiedendo di sposarti, e le altre volte–”

“Cosa?”

“Non sapevo che facessi sul serio, Sherlock! Non l'ho capito finché non ci hanno sbattuto fuori da Tesco. Non avevo capito che lo volevi davvero – che eri–” Si interruppe. “Un semplice no sarebbe bastato.”

“Oh, taci,” disse Sherlock, e si inginocchiò davanti a lui. “Certo che ti sposo.”

“Allora cosa–”

“E accadrà quando lo deciderò io, nel modo in cui deciderò io, nel posto che deciderò io, perché ne ho avuto abbastanza di te ed è chiaro che le tue abilità relazionali sono anche peggiori delle mie.”

Le labbra di John si incurvarono lentamente verso l'alto, gli occhi rossi e umidi. “Mi sposerai?”

“Mi sembra di aver messo bene in chiaro le mie idee a tal riguardo, John,” disse con serietà, ma l'inesorabile sensazione estatica che gli si era annidata da qualche parte nel petto lo fece sorridere.

Si sporse in avanti, e John lo imitò, ma prima che raggiungessero la destinazione il cellulare di Sherlock squillò. “Dannazione, Mycroft, più irritant–”

John sorrise, afferrò Sherlock per il bavero e lo spinse in avanti per baciarlo.

Il cellulare finì da qualche parte sul pavimento, la voce di Mycroft che gracchiava dal microfono, ma John era troppo impegnato a infilare le dita fra i capelli di Sherlock e a baciarlo perché gliene importasse qualcosa.

  


**

  


Trascorsero tre settimane di beata vita domestica – per loro, ciò si traduceva in due omicidi, una rapina in banca fallita e un caso di falsa identità che si rivelò interessante solo per la scoperta di quanti piccioni uno potesse tenere in casa – prima che la pace si interrompesse bruscamente con una visita mattutina di Lestrade.

“Mi serve il tuo aiuto per un caso,” disse, arrampicandosi su per le scale più stancamente del solito. “È saltato fuori che uno di quella moltitudine che hai arrestato non è solo colpevole di non aver pagato il biglietto per il parcheggio.”

Sherlock, dalla sua incredibilmente bizzarra posa sul divano, ignorò Lestrade. Lasciò dunque a John il triste, noioso incarico di comunicare con il popolo o, in questo caso, col suo affidabile portavoce. “Quale 'moltitudine'?”

Lestrade li guardò confuso. “Qualche settimana fa – sai, il giorno che è andato a fare arresto libero di cittadini e ne ha sbattuto dentro una sessantina? Per un attimo abbiamo temuto che raggiungesse il centinaio.”

Lestrade, che mai era stato esattamente un volpone, non capì come mai Sherlock stesse all'improvviso agitando frenetico le braccia dietro a John, o perché John stesso avesse stretto le palpebre in modo poco promettente. “Come, prego?”

“C'erano ragazzi, nonne, giovani madri – francamente, è stato orribile,” continuò Lestrade, ignaro del crescendo di tensione nella stanza.

John girò sui tacchi. “Sherlock,” disse con molta, molta attenzione. “Cosa ti ho detto sui buoni spesa?”

Sherlock lo fissò con supremo disinteresse prima di iniziare a studiarsi le unghie. “Avevo un pomeriggio libero.”

John ebbe uno _spasmo_ , un movimento piuttosto importante per uno così piccolo, e poi esplose. “Giuro su Dio, Sherlock, non ho intenzione di vivere il nostro matrimonio mangiando fagioli.”

“Ancora fagioli!” urlò di rimando Sherlock, gettando le braccia per aria. “Ti infilerò una lattina di fagioli giù per la gola e morirai così. Mi assicurerò che sia sulla tua lapide, tanto perché tu lo sappia: 'adorava i fagioli', ci sarà scritto.”

Si lasciò cadere sul divano come se la crisi di nervi l'avesse lasciato esausto, e agitò imperioso una mano. “Non posso continuare a ripeterti all'infinito di non preoccuparti dei soldi, ma visto che sta diventando un problema dirò a mammina di mandare qualcuno a spiegarti i particolari del mio fondo fiduciario.”

“Il tuo _cosa?_ ” strillò John – i bicchieri nel lavello tremarono. “Continuiamo a mangiare maledettissimi fagioli e tu hai un dannato fondo fiduciario?!”

Sherlock scrollò le spalle e guardò Lestrade mentre questi sembrava scegliere quel momento per svignarsela, il verme. “Beh, quando saremo sposati avrai accesso al fondo e potrai farci quello che vuoi.”

“Vorrei del tè che non sappia di suola di scarpa,” disse John, accasciandosi sulla propria poltrona. “Dio mio, sei un vero coglione,” borbottò. “ _Un fondo fiduciario._ ”

“Beh, e un paio di proprietà,” disse Sherlock. “E quell'isola ai Caraibi.”

John spalancò gli occhi all'inverosimile e Sherlock aggiunse con nonchalance, “Potrei aver scordato di dirti che sono un conte.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note della traduttrice:** Ho capito di voler tradurre questa storia dopo la quarta riga di lettura. Per svariati motivi: mi ha fatta morire dal ridere, e ciò è immensamente buono. Perché la scrittura originale è molto, molto, molto inglese, e questa si è rivelata la traduzione più difficile che io abbia mai fatto, ma mi ha un sacco di soddisfazioni. A conti fatti, è stata una splendida esperienza e spero che la storia sia piaciuta a voi quanto a me e che abbiate trovato la traduzione all'altezza. Ad ogni modo, ripeto: se conoscete l'inglese e ve la sentite, non potete perdervi l'originale!
> 
> Grazie per aver letto,  
> Zuz


End file.
